My Friend Bilbo
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Ori was getting picked on by the brothers but it was Bilbo who manged to make him smile! This is not a KiliFili bashing just a small plot involving them! But besides that, enjoy!


**A little something new! Enjoy!**

**[Le Disclaimer]**

Kili and Fili were the mischief makers of the group; there was no doubt about that! Where it was pulling pranks on the dwarves, causing a little bit of ruckus or simply being the pest that they enjoyed being, they were always to blame. They especially love winding up their Uncle and his interesting relationship with one Bilbo Baggins, not that they like tormenting the latter they loved the hobbit's company but taunting Thorin was so much run...well up until the pint when he threatened to try them to tree just in their breaches and ride off without them. They eventually got the idea. But what they also liked doing, thought it may have seemed cruel to the others, was confusing Little Ori. Sweet, innocent and completely naive Little Ori who couldn't tell if they were being serious or just pulling joke but luckily he usually had one of his brothers around the defend him from the terrible twosome. But right, now as he sat on his own simply knitting at his latest addition of fingerless gloves he was unprepared by the approach of the bothers. "You alright Ori?" Kili asked boldly as he slapped his friend on the back causing him to squeak and jolt.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Kili..." he tried hard to ignore them and focus on his knitting but when not one of them made a move to go he was groaning internally.

"A bit small for you aren't they Ori?" Fili began pulling on the wool that startled to unravel the knitted item.

"No don't do that!" he slapped at Fili's hand and pulled the knitting close to his chest. "They're for Master Baggins, he was telling me that his hand were getting cold in the night, so I decided to knit them." he stated with a smile hoping that the hobbit would enjoy his gift.

"Oh, trying to win over Master Boggin's heart are we?" Kili jabbed him with his elbow over exaggerating a wink, Ori blushed a furious red.

"N-no! Not at all! I was only being nice!" he desperately tried to defend.

"Sure you were Ori, but don't let Thorin find out you're trying to woo his hobbit!" Fili added with a laugh.

"I'm not-"

"Yet again I doubt he needs them if Thorin would be around-" Kili began sharing a knowing look with his brother.

"Always to there to warm Bilbo up at night if you know what we mean!" Fili laughed loudly as Ori went a darker red, slightly covering his ears. Kili kept on with the innuendos as Fili once again began tugged on the wool that this time unravelled the recent line he had just knitted on the gloves and had now tangled together in a knot. However this time Ori did something that no-one would believe he could.

"Just Leave Me The Bloody Hell Alone! Alright!" he shouted in a voice he didn't know he had as he furiously shoved Kili and Fili away from him, sighing heavily whilst stormed away in the opposite direction, additionally abandoning his knitting that was now ruined and ignoring the protesting calls from the Dwarven Brothers.

Ori refused to speak to anyone, even his brothers, when they asked what was wrong. He simply glared and stormed away, not letting anyone know where or for how long. Kili and Fili remained surprisingly quiet throughout the day; they still played a few pranks but avoided Ori at all costs. It wasn't until later in the evening as Ori sat by himself away from the rest of the Company as _they_ were there preparing for dinner. He didn't hear the silent footsteps of someone approaching until he saw the figure kneel beside him, causing him to startle. Bilbo looked down with concerning eyes as he offered Ori a bowl of stew, "I'm not hungry.." he mumbled hoping the other would leave him to weep in peace, but hearing a sigh and rustle of leaves he looked up once more to see Bilbo made himself comfortable, refusing to go away.

"I'm not going anywhere Ori, not matter how hard you try!" he smiled as he placed the bowl on the dwarf's lap as he turned to eat his own. Silently he ate but he couldn't taste it, he was just feeling sad. Sighing he simply gave up on the food, drawing his knees to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. Bilbo watched as the young dwarf cautiously looked over in the direction of Kili and Fili who together were whispering and plotting. Putting two and two together Bilbo became mad. "Excuse me Ori, I'll be right back!" he told in a tight voice as he stormed towards the Company leaving Ori with watching in a confused but curious look. When Bilbo approached the laughing brothers he could no longer contain his anger.

"What the Hell have you done now? You two have finally go on my last nerve with your petty pranks and silly remarks but now you have done something serious and actually hurt one of the members in this Company! Whilst you sit there joking about without a care in the world, Ori is feeling miserable, and have you even had the guts to apologise?" he stared down at the guilty dwarves who shifted in their seat. "I'll take that as a no shall I? How can you be so inconsiderate? Now I have had enough, I can definitely vouch for others who have also had enough, so pack it in with these silly games! Now if I find out you have been taunt him again you'll get one hell of a smacking from me! Do you understand?" Bilbo bellowed that even frightened Thorin, the brothers simply nodded as Bilbo stormed away back towards Ori who remain quiet during the whole encounter. "I'm sorry you had to see that Ori, but sometime they make me so mad!" Bilbo sighed as he sat next to the young dwarf.

"Thank you..." he grateful thanked in the smallest of voices that made Bilbo simply smile.

"I have something for you..." Bilbo slipped out from his inside pocket his lost knitting of the unfinished gloves. "I think they're a bit small for you Ori, but they're pretty never the less!" Bilbo smiled that was infectiously passed to Ori. Sliding them off the needles he handed them over to Bilbo.

"They were for you, I had finished but then _they_ pulled at the wool so they aren't as neat..." he mumbled as Bilbo gingerly took the gloves.

"Ori...that's so sweet, thank you!" Bilbo beamed as he slipped his new gloves and admired them, "Certainly what I wanted!" he nudged Ori on the shoulder as they both began laughing.

The next morning Ori had never felt better, he was smiling and he was less hostile to the others, even as his brothers asked how he was, he happily complied. He was then surprised as Kili and Fili approached him, and actually begged for him to forgive them, sharing a sly look with Bilbo he eventually agreed but knowing he had someone to look out for him. It made it tonnes better. Bilbo was definitely a great friend!


End file.
